marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers: Endgame
Avengers 4 is an upcoming 2019 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is a sequel to The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron and Avengers: Infinity War, and a crossover/sequel to Ant-Man and the Wasp and Captain Marvel. The film will be the twenty-second main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as well as the tenth and final installment of Phase Three. The movie is set to be released on May 3, 2019. Synopsis To be added Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron ManRobert Downey Jr. Joins 'Spider-Man: Homecoming' *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain AmericaChris Hemsworth Reveals the 3 Marvel Movies Left on His Contract *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/HulkAll Of Your Marvel Phase 3 Questions Answered By Marvel Head Kevin Feige *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow Avengers: Infinity War: Scarlett Johansson reveals the Black Widow scene that left her 'devastated' *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye/RoninJeremy Renner & Michael Douglas Hint At Marvel Team-UpNew 'Avengers 4' Set Photo Confirms What We've Been Saying About Hawkeye *Tom Hiddleston as LokiLoki to appear in Thor: Ragnarok and both parts of Avengers: Infinity War *Josh Brolin as Thanos'Avengers: Infinity War' Announced For 2018-19 in Two Parts *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-ManMarvel's Kevin Feige on Why the Studio Won't Make R-Rated Movies, 'Guardians 2' and Joss Whedon's DC Move *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet WitchMarvel’s ‘Avengers 3’ Gets Official Title With Temp Name Hung On ‘Avengers 4’ *Paul Bettany as Vision *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/WaspAvengers: Evangeline Lilly confirms when The Wasp will show up *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor StrangeDoctor Strange will play a 'very, very important' role in the MCU, Marvel Studios president says *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain MarvelAtlanta Filming on Twitter - September 18, 2017 *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War MachineDon Cheadle confirms War Machine for both Avengers movies *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter SoldierAnother Marvel Star Confirms A Return For Avengers 4 *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/FalconAnthony Mackie on set of 'Avengers 4' *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Karen Gillan as NebulaKaren Gillan on Tupperware Party, Inverness and Avengers *Zoe Saldana as GamoraAvengers 4 title - Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet says @ZoeSaldana at GOTG2 event. At wknd Marvel said title was still secret #InfinityGauntlet on Twitter *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Sean Gunn as Rocket Raccoon (motion-capture) **Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) *Terry Notary as GrootGwyneth Paltrow Seen On Set of Avengers 4 *Jon Favreau as Happy HoganJon Favreau on Twitter August 23, 2017 *Pom Klementieff as MantisPom Klementieff on Facebook - September 27, 2017 *Letitia Wright as ShuriMCU News & Tweets - October 26, 2017 *Hiroyuki Sanada as a to-be-revealed character‘Westworld’: Hiroyuki Sanada Set To Recur In Season 2 Of HBO Series *Ty Simpkins as Harley KeenerFilm Casting Updates - October 21, 2017 *Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie LangEmma Fuhrmann Joins Untitled Avengers as Cassie Lang *Stan Lee as Watcher Informant Appearances Location *Tokyo, Japan Events To be added Items *Arc Reactor *Ant-Man Suit *B.A.R.F.[https://mcuexchange.com/avengers-4-barf-hologram-civil-war/ Avengers 4 to Feature Tony Stark's Hologram Technology from Captain America: Civil War] *Wasp Suit *Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm Vehicles To be added Sentient Species *Asgardians *Frost Giants *''Flora colossus'' *Luphomoids *Humans *Zehoberei *Celestials Creatures To be added Organizations *Avengers *Guardians of the Galaxy *Masters of the Mystic Arts *S.H.I.E.L.D. Mentioned To be added Production *On October 28, 2014, the film was announced as Avengers: Infinity War – Part 2, while the [[Avengers: Infinity War|third Avengers film]] was titled Avengers: Infinity War – Part 1.Marvel Announces BLACK PANTHER, CAPTAIN MARVEL, INHUMANS, AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Films, CAP & THOR 3 Subtitles However, in June 2016, both films were renamed. The third film title is shortened to Avengers: Infinity War, and the fourth film is being known simply as the Untitled Avengers film. Anthony and Joe Russo explain this rename as "the movies are two very different movies", so "it is misleading".Marvel Surprise: ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Won’t Be Split Into 2 Movies *Chris Evans revealed Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers 4 are shot back to back.AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR to Start Shooting in Late 2016; Will Film for 9 Months Filming started on January 23, 2017,Avengers: Infinity War And Sequel Set To Begin Filming Monday and is expected to end in October/November 2017.Kevin Feige on ‘Avengers: Infinity War’, Spider-Man’s Future, 2019 & 2020 MCU Movies, and ‘Doctor Strange’ *During a Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 event in April 2017, Zoe Saldana revealed the title of the film as Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet. Following this, James Gunn announced that was not the title.James Gunn: Avengers 4 is NOT called Infinity Gauntlet (exclusive) *On September 11, 2017, the production of the movie was shut down because of Hurricane Irma.HURRICANE IRMA Shuts Down MARVEL Movies, WALKING DEAD, More - ReportHurricane Irma Shutters Georgia Film Shoots; SAG-AFTRA Offices Close In Miami & Atlanta *Kevin Feige has confirmed in an interview that Avengers 4 will be a "finale" to the current iteration of the MCU and "everything before Avengers 4 and everything after" will result in "two distinct periods". Feige also confirmed that there are plans for 20 movies after Avengers 4 is released.Avengers 4 Will Be a Finale of Sorts, Producer Kevin Feige says Gallery Pictures Infinitywarlogo.jpg|Original logo for Avengers: Infinity War – Part 1 and Part 2 References External Links * * * * Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Phase Three Movies